


Roughlycut's Raunchy Readables

by roughlycut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Bondage, Break Up, Crucifixion, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Injury, Light Angst, Light Sadism, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rape, Riding Crops, Somnophilia, Spanking, Trans Character, Vampires, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: A collection of short fics from my twitter, all of them being around 200-250 words.Most of the fics are based either on twitter threads or prompts from people.I plan on turning some of them into longer fics for Overwatch Kink Week, but I'm not making any promisses.You're very welcome to come suggest a pairing/kink/setting onmy twitter!1. McReyes - 2. Shimadacest - 3. Genji76 - 4. D.VaShimadacest - 5. McReyes - 6. Jesse - 7. Shimadacest - 8. Hanzo - 9. Sombriel - 10. Shimadacest - 11. McReyes - 12. Shimadacest - 13. McReyes - 14. Jesse - 15. D.Va76 - 16. McReyes - 17. McReyes - 18. McGenji - 19. D.VaShimadacest -





	1. Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this thread from twitter](https://twitter.com/MCREYFUCKER/status/820739567590510592).

"Cover me," Gabriel shouts across his shoulder, hoping someone hears. Nearly stumbling over his own feet, he runs across the room to where Jesse had gone down just seconds prior, jumping behind a table that had quickly been flipped over earlier when the shooting had begun. He barely avoids a few bullets fired in his direction as he freezes for a second, startled by the sight on the floor.

Jesse lies flat on his back, legs twisted to the side, Peacekeeper still in his hand. It's clear that his vest has taken the worst of it, but it's got week points and as Gabriel pulls it off him he notices the large blotch of blood on the kid’s abdomen. He comes to life suddenly, coughing and spluttering blood, eyes going wide with pain before his eyes falls on his commander.  
"Don't you fucking dare die on me Jesse," Gabriel mutters, putting pressure on the wound. An odd sense of calm seems to settle in the kid’s body, and Gabriel can't help himself as he leans in and places a kiss on his blood stained lips tasting iron and sweat.

Later, as the team is gathered in the evac helicopter, no one comments on the blood smeared across the commander’s lips and cheeks.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Genji is a little shit"

Genji closed his slim fingers around Hanzo's wrist and jerked him to the side.  
"Genji!" Hanzo started, giving his brother a harsh look, "we're going to be late, father alre-," he clasped his mouth shut. The look on Genji's face was unmistakable. A small smile on his lips, cheeks lightly blushing.  
He ushered Hanzo into an empty room, slamming the door shut behind them. Without hesitation he grabbed Hanzo's hand again, unceremoniously forcing it down the front of his pants.  
Hanzo let out a moan and leaned his head on Genji's shoulder. There was no mistaking how wet his brother was, the slightly coarse hair on his cunt slicked, folds warm and welcoming as he slid his index finger across them. He could feel his own cock stir in interest, his cheeks burning with sudden rush of arousal. Then, just as suddenly as he'd been granted access, it was revoked, Genji pulling at his wrist.  
"Wanted to give you something sweet to think about for the next four hours," Genji said with an innocent smile.  
Hanzo shot him a harsh look as he wrapped his tongue around the slick on his fingers, tasting his brother, hoping to get a reaction from him. But Genji just smiled as he opened the door and exited.  
"Hurry Hanzo, father wouldn't want us to be late!"


	3. Five Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Genji getting spanked by anyone"

The whoosh of the cane made Genji hold his breath, bracing for the impact, muscles clenching. But it never stuck. He just stood, bent over Morrison's desk, naked ass on display.  
"Genji," Jack's voice was soft, his hand warm and dry on Genji's back, "relax. I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
Genji shuddered and nodded, trying to relax.  
"Do you understand why I'm doing this?" Jack asked.  
Genji nodded, then quickly corrected himself.  
"Yes, sir. I disobeyed orders."  
"And what were the orders?" Jack asked, running his hand down Genji's naked body.  
"I wasn't allowed to touch myself for a week," Genji paused, tears prickling in his eyes, "but I did. Five times."  
Jack hummed and dug his fingers into the meat of Genji's asscheek.  
"Yes, you did. Now I need you to relax, take your punishment like a good boy. Can you do that for me? Can you count for me?"  
"Yes, sir," he replied, calming down his breathing, readying himself.  
He heard the whoosh of the cane, the impact of the wood on his ass, and his own muffled wail as the burning heat spread to his cunt.  
"One," he said, voice hoarse, "thank you, sir."


	4. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "D.Va bossing Hanzo and Genji around"

"Miss please," Genji begged, cheeks burning red and lips swollen from previous make out sessions. Hanzo groaned behind him, as if in agreement, before burying his blunt cock in Genji's ass again, drawing a whimper from his younger brother.  
They'd been going for what seemed like hours, edged countless times, for Hana's amusement. She sat on the couch before them, legs spread and her top pulled up, showing off her small perky breasts.  
"Oh Genji, sweet boy," she said, laughter in her voice, "did I say you could speak?"  
Genji sobbed, the realisation thay he'd earned himself another punishment dawning upon him.  
Hana giggled, her hand disappearing down the front of her lace panties with a satisfied moan.  
"Hanzo," she said sweetly, her own arousal evident in her voice, "you want to come?"  
Hanzo nodded eagerly, feeling a surge of heat in his abdomen, and slowly picking up the speed of his thrusts. Hana moaned softly.  
"Want to spill your cum in your brothers ass?"  
"Yes. Yes, please, miss," he groaned, tightening his grip on Genji's hips.  
"Come," Hana demanded, biting her lip as Hanzo shuddered, releasing deep within Genji, ignoring his sobs and whimpers.


	5. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "McReyes, desperation"

Jesse held his breath as the flight got ready to land. It had been almost a month, deep undercover, no radio contact. His chest ached, just thinking of Gabe. He couldn't remember the last time they'd been apart like this.

The flight back to base had felt endless, making him restless, pacing the floor until Jack had had enough and angrily told him to sit his ass down or he'd strap him down.

Jesse was ready the second the doors opened, duffle bag on his shoulder, taking the stairs two steps at a time. They'd landed furthest away from base, not to disturb those sleeping in the barracks. It was dark out, somewhere between 4 and 5 am and freezing cold. Jesse wondered if Gabe was awake.

He made it to the outskirts of base before finding out, a strong hand wrapping around his wrist as he passed the first building. Jesse instantly recognized Gabe's smell, warm and familiar. Without hesitation he threw himself at the other man, head buried in his neck, as tears swelled up in his eyes.

"I missed you, I missed you so much," he mumbled as he felt Gabe's hands wrap around him.


	6. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "McCree taking a dick while his ribs are broken"  
> [contains non-con]

Jesse cried out as pain shot through his body, broken ribs expanding as he drew in a breath, readying himself for the inevitable. He'd lost count of the days, delirious and numb, his body used for other people's pleasure.  
Above him a stranger huffed as he dragged his dick through the mess of lube and cum between Jesse's asscheeks, before pressing the head against his sloppy puffy hole. Jesse barely made a sound at that, simply closing his eyes as the man chased his own release, grunting with each thrust.  
A sudden grip around his own dick made Jesse snap his eyes open, drawing in another painful breath, tears spilling from his eyes. He could feel himself swell in the stranger’s hand.  
"Please no," he tried, pulling at the restraints, "don't, please, it's not necessary, please."  
The stranger just laughed, repositioned himself, and thrusted deeper, hitting that spot inside Jesse in sync with the pumps of his cock. The pain in his ribs was unbearable, heat in his abdomen increasing. Jesse moaned, raspy and weak, as he threw his head back. He didn't want it, not like this, but it had been days since his last release and his body was aching for it.  
With a particular hard thrust Jesse came, everything around him disappearing in a flash of white as streaks of white painted his belly.


	7. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vampire Shimadas"

Genji leaned his head to the side, showing off the soft skin of his neck, running his hand across it, inviting. Hanzo was pacing the floor, skin sickly pale, shooting hungry glances at his little brother. Genji leaned further back on the bed, spreading his legs slightly.  
"Hanzo please, it's been days, I know how you get," he said, voice honey thick as he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He could hear Hanzo move closer, floorboards creaking, until there was a dip in the weight on the mattress. Hanzo straddled Genji's thigh, hands sliding up his sides, slowly.  
"One of these days," Hanzo practically growled in Genji's ear, lips brushing on his neck, "I'm going to actually hurt you."  
Genji shuddered with excitement, blood rushing to his groin, making him hard under the layers of his silk kimono. He drew in a sharp breath as he felt Hanzo's lips part, his fangs slowly piercing the skin on his neck.  
The pain was pleasant, like a tug, coming in waves as Hanzo drank from him. Slowly at first, then quicker, more desperate. A deep satisfied hum made his brothers chest vibrate and Genji couldn't help but moan, eyes still closed, hands fisted in the sheets underneath him.  
"Please," he replied, voice nothing but a whisper, "I'm counting on it."


	8. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mob/Hanzo, mind break"

The mob had been at it for hours now, relentlessly fucking into every available opening or crevice, paying no attention to Hanzo's stubborn cries. He had struggled at first, brows furrowed as he fought against the restraints, spewing insults at the men surrounding him until they forced an o-ring gag in his mouth. But he had broken after the 7th guy had emptied deep within him, squeezing his hips so hard it bruised, forcing him forward and making him gag on the cock in his mouth.

For an hour now Hanzo had wordlessly been begging for it, moaning, as spit and cum spilled from his open mouth, lifting his head to welcome a new cock as soon as the previous one had finished. He clenched his swollen hole around nothing, whined as he wiggled his ass for attention.

"You want another fat cock in you, boy?" one of the men asked, lining up behind him. Hanzo nodded eagerly, pushing back towards the cock, making the tip slide in. A deep sigh formed in his throat and his whole body shuddered as the man pushed all the way in, hitting that sweet spot inside him, forcing a spurt of pre-cum from his untouched cock.


	9. Obedient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sombra pegging Reaper"

Reaper moaned as Sombra tugged at the plug nestled inside him, his rim glistening with lube, pink and stretched around the black toy. With a small plop she pulled it free, his hole twitching slightly at the sudden emptiness. He groaned and pulled at the ropes tied around his muscular body, trying to arch his back, silently offering his ass to her. Words spilled from his mouth, unrecognizable, muffled by the silk panties stuffed in his mouth.  
"Good boy," Sombra said and shushed him softly, sliding her hand down the strap-on at her crotch, spreading a generous amount of lube on the shaft. She placed her dry hand on Reaper's ass, gently petting it, shushing him again.  
"So strong for me, so obedient," she said, slowly pushing the girthy toy inside him. He whined and tried to push back at her, ropes lightly digging into his skin. A bead of pre-cum fell from his untouched cock, hanging heavy between his legs, tip red and slick.  
Quickly Sombra settled in a slow rhythm, burying the dildo in Reaper over and over again as he whined, the squelch of lube and the slap of skin against skin filling the room.


	10. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Genji sitting on Hanzo's face"

"I don't know about this Hanzo, I ..." Genji's voice trailed off, the blush on his cheeks spreading further as he looked away, "w-why would you want to touch me there ... with your tongue?"  
Hanzo chuckled and smiled softly.  
"Genji, it's no different from touching you with my fingers. It just feels better, more soft. Wetter. If you don't like it, you know what to say and I will stop."

*

Genji tightened his grip on the headboard as he lowered himself on Hanzo's face, looking down as his brother's tongue darted out and licked his clit, circling it carefully. He moaned, a shudder running through him, as Hanzo explored his soft folds further, muffled wet noises filling the room. Experimentally Genji rocked forward, a blissful throaty noise coming from Hanzo. He grabbed Genji's thighs with his hands, urging him to do it again. Genji whimpered and rocked forward once again, moving both his hands to Hanzo's head, grabbing onto his hair for leverage.  
"O-oh, Hanzo, so good I-I'm going to, mhh," Genji mumbled, fisting his hands tighter in his brother’s hair, riding his face as he came hard, thighs shaking on each side of Hanzo's head.


	11. Jesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jesse hurt and Gabe berating him for being reckless"

Gabriel waited outside the infirmary, casting glances through the door as it occasionally swung open, people coming and going. He caught a glimpse of a nurse finishing up a cut on McCree's cheek and resolutely entered the room, heading for the youngest member of his team.  
It was obvious that the kid was trying to sweet talk the nurse into letting him go before time, Gabriel could spot his not so casual neck-rubbing from miles away. Upon seeing Gabriel, the nurse left in a haste, leaving McCree with a small bottle of pills in his right hand.  
"McCree, my office, now," Gabriel barked.

*

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Gabriel said through gritted teeth, door barely closed behind them. McCree shrugged and leaned against Gabriel's desk.  
"'S fine sir, they'll just make me a new one," he explained, gesturing towards his missing metal arm. He shot Gabriel a small smile, trying to ease the tension, but it didn't take. Gabriel sighed and took a step towards him.  
"You could have been killed Jesse, and I-" he started, cut off by the sudden wide eyed stare from McCree. Gabriel frowned and stared back.  
"What?"  
"You've never called me Jesse before, sir," McCree muttered, looking down at his own feet, a blush spreading on his cheeks.


	12. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anything with amputee Hanzo with his legs off"

"Do not touch me," Hanzo growled from where he had fallen on the floor, his jaw clenched and hands rubbing his left leg stump. Genji smiled softly and took a step closer, hand stretched down towards Hanzo.  
"Brother, I pay no mind to your injury. You are still the same to me, strong in both mind and body," he stated, a soft smile on his lips, "but please let me help you. I won't think lesser of you for it."  
Hanzo scoffed, brows drawn together in a scowl. An angry red bruise was already blooming on his thigh, joining the countless of others.  
"I am a cripple and no amount of lies from your mouth can change that," Hanzo spat, voice trembling, "soon father will pull you aside, brother, tell you the story of the Unexpected Heir who-"  
"Hanzo, enough!" Genji cut him off, voice thick with tears. Hanzo curled his fists tight around the hem of his kimono, knuckles going white, watching as Genji kneeled on the floor next to him.  
"Brother, please, I love you. You know very well I have no interest in being father's successor," he said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "all I want is for things to be like they were."


	13. Unsalvageable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McReyes angst written one lonely Sunday night at 4 am.

Jesse could feel the knot in his stomach grow as Gabriel read the newspaper in front of him, clearly unaware of the way Jesse had been staring at him for the past 10 minutes.  
With a sigh Jesse pushed his chair away from the table, shooting Gabriel a final glance before he got up, turning his back to him, staring out the window.  
"Gabe we gotta..." he tried, voice stuck in his throat as he avoided looking back at Gabriel, worried what look he'd see on his face, "I need to talk to you. About this. About us."  
"What do you mean?" Gabriel's voice came quick, sounding flat and uninterested. Distant.  
Jesse could hear him moving, folding his newspaper and laying his reading glasses on the table. He held his breath, but Gabriel didn't stand to join him by the window.  
"I can't do this ... this casual thing, anymore," Jesse said, hands shaking, "I feel like I'm just convenient to have around. An easy fuck."  
Gabriel huffed, the sound of him flipping open his newspaper again feeling like a stab to the chest. Jesse clenched his fists.  
"If that's the way you feel kid," Gabriel said, voice dry, "guess it can't be helped."  
Jesse could feel tears burning in his eyes, heart dropping to his stomach as he realized there would be no fight. There would be no attempt to salvage this thing that was never even a relationship. Because Gabriel Reyes didn't care.


	14. Crucified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written based on some twitter talk about Jesse getting crucified.

This couldn't be happening. He was so sure it had all just been empty threats, meant to scare him, make him talk. But he hadn't talked. Not when the stripped him bare. Not when they put out cigarettes on his skin. And not when they whipped his back, skin splitting and blood gushing from the wounds. He'd held out, he'd been strong, but as they pulled the large wooden cross into the room Jesse felt his vision fading, darkness engulfing him, keeping him safe.

When he came to they'd already gotten the first nail in. He turned his head, mind hazy from the pain, eyes trying to focus on the source of it. He barely managed to contain a scream, watching the rusty nail protruding from his palm. He wanted to yank his hand away, to pull the nail free, pry it from the wood it had settled in. But he just laid there, body numb, barely noticing the men grabbing his other hand, lining up a nail at his palm.

He heard the sound of the hammer before he felt the pain. It was excruciating. Hot and white, burning in his veins and his bones. A scream forced its way up through his throat, desperate and broken. The hammer was swung a second time and Jesse closed his eyes, welcoming yet again the all-consuming darkness.


	15. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after an influx of Hana/Jack fanart on my twitter.

He's not sure when they reached this point. Or, he's not sure when he reached this point. When did these post-mission hookups turn into something more? When did the sight of Hana getting dressed in his room, getting ready to leave and go sleep in her own quarters, start to fill him with such emptiness?  
"Hana, I ... hm," he tries, voice fading as the younger soldier turns her head, full attention on him. Her cheeks are still blushing from the orgasm she had just five minutes ago. They never cuddle. Jack tells himself it's because he feels trapped. He tells himself Hana probably does too.  
"What is it, Jack?"  
She looks so genuine, worried even, like she actually cares. He just smiles, weakly, tries to come up with some lie. But his head is empty, so he just says nothing.  
"Jack, are you okay?"  
She stops getting dressed, abandons her t-shirt on the floor, body moving towards him and settling on the bed where he's lying. Her brows furrow as she looks him over.  
"Stay," is all he manages to get out past his lips before he has to look away, scared she'll laugh, call him a silly old man.  
"Of course, Jack."  
Her hand is on his leg, warmth radiating through the covers, calming him down, and he wonders why he didn't ask her months ago.


	16. Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a talk about Jesse in assless chaps and this happened.

Jesse could feel his cheeks burning with arousal, face turned to the side, pressed against the soft fabric of the carpet. The seams of his leather chaps dug into his thighs as he stirred slightly, the position he was in becoming more and more uncomfortable.  
"Keep your ass up, boy."  
The sound of Reyes voice sent a shiver down his spine and he promptly lifted his naked ass higher, feeling his throbbing cock bob in between his legs.  
"Spread your cheeks for me, let me see that little hole of yours."  
Jesse bit his lip as he moved his hands to his ass, gripping each cheek firmly before spreading them. Behind him Reyes let out a small satisfied groan, his chair creaking as he stood up. The sound of Reyes tightening the grip around the riding crop in his hand, making the leather handle creak, was unmistakable. Jesse felt his hole twitch in anticipation, earning him another groan from Reyes, the air in the room feeling almost electric.  
"Look at you, so eager and willing."  
Reyes voice was rough and Jesse couldn't help but whimper as he, without warning, touched the swell of his balls with the tip of the riding crop.  
"You want my cock, boy?"  
Jesse nodded eagerly, head swimming as Reyes ran the riding crop down his cock.  
"Then you have to earn it."


	17. I Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a gif I saw on tumblr.

Jesse aches his back, cheeks and ears burning with embarrassment, not wanting to admit to himself how desperate he is to feel Gabriel's tongue on him. In him.  
Slowly Gabriel wraps his strong arms around Jesse's thighs, urging him to lean backwards.  
"I got you kid, come on, lean back for me," he mutters before the cheeks of Jesse's ass muffles his voice.  
The first lick of Gabriels tongue against his hole drags a loud moan from Jesse's lips, hand instantly flying to his mouth, stopping any more sounds from spilling out. Underneath him he can feel Gabriel hum in affection, the small vibrations making Jesse grind back on his face, enjoying the light scratching from Gabriels beard.  
Precum drips from Jesse's cock, slowly rubbing over the dark curls on Gabriels chest, making it glisten. He leans slightly forward and aches his back more, no longer able to keep the moans from spilling out between his fingers, as Gabriel licks and nudges at his hole.  
"S-shit Gabe I, fuck, d-don't st-stop, ahh," Jesse mutters, digging his nails into Gabriel's damp skin.


	18. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "McGenji somnophilia (waking the boyfriend up with a blowjob)"

Genji held his breath, hands stilled at the hem of his boyfriends boxers, silently waiting for him to stop stirring in his sleep. He had done his best to keep him from waking up, making his own movements as slow as possible when he had lifted the duvet, exposing Jesse's warm body to the cooler air of the room.

Jesse was half hard already, the result of Genji palming him through his boxers since he himself woke up about 10 minutes ago, body practically vibrating from dreams of naked bodies and hard thrusts. The panel in his crotch had already been slid back, synthetic cunt wet between his thighs. He had ached to touch himself, but even more so to touch Jesse, feel his skin with his palms and take in the heat of his body.

With a soft grunt Jesse finally stopped moving, his body relaxing completely, allowing Genji to pull the boxers down. He leaned over, dragging his tongue from the root of Jesse's cock, all the way to the tip. A pleasant electric currant ran through him as he felt Jesse's cock swell at the attention, and he couldn't help but moan as he wrapped his mouth around the tip, tasting the precome that had gathered there.


	19. Good Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "More D.Va/Shimadas"

Hana shuddered with pleasure as she sank down on Hanzo's cock, enjoying the girthy of it, the way it stretched her open. She leaned slightly forward, bracing herself against the older Shimada's broad chest with one hand, digging in her nails and enjoying the cries and whimpers it drew from his lips. Slowly she began riding him, eyes half lidded, as she circled her clit. A muffled moan made her look up, a playful smile forming on her lips as her gaze fell upon Genji. She'd tied him to a chair, less than a meter from her, electro pads on his chest and inner thighs. His cock was bobbing freely in the air, flushed red and glistening with precome.

"Feeling neglected?" she asked sweetly, leaning forward to turn a little knob on the box next to her, wires from it connected to the pads. Genji whined as the electricity turned on, his body shaking slightly. Hanzo chimed in with a strained grumble, pulling at his ropes as Hana sped up her grinding, selfishly chasing her own release.

"You're such good boys," she moaned, cheeks blushing heavy, "s-so good, hng, good for me." Her orgasm hit, making her pussy clench down around Hanzo's cock as she road it out, legs quivering as she relished in the moans and whimpers from the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the same AU as [Denial](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9447107/chapters/21374423).


End file.
